The Charm
by SunPouredWater
Summary: When Lady Wonderberry gets knocked out in C.E.O. Jam finds her lying on the floor, he takes her to shelter, although....
1. Prologe

Chapter 1. Prologe.

The Charm.

Berry jumped, avoiding as many golf balls as she possibly could. "You're to slow chicken! Bah bah bock!!!" The C.E.O became enraged, of this fact. He shifted into destroy mode and threw a 'Fore' at Berry, who could dodge like a bullet. Berry puffed under her breath, she was starting to become scared, and tired.

"Where am I!?" Screeched Berry.

"Shush Berry! You'll blow our cover!" Jam replied.

"Where am I Jam?" Berry whispered under her breath.

"Well... I saw you lying on the floor at BBHQ so i brought you quickly to shelter." Jam answered

Berry sighed, she tried to get up but failed. "I've lost all my strength." she noticed something funny around her leg, She looked closer with detail, observering it, there was a beautiful, sparkling gem. She poked it to see if anything happened, but no. But after about thirty seconds, aray of dazzing shining light appeared.

"Whats going o-" Jam became cut off by the light. After a few seconds they found themselves in Chip'An'Dales Acon Acors. Berry felt better, and Jam just looked plain shocked. All the other toons started at them, wondering what had just happened.

The braclet on her leg seemed to almost read her mind, she had wished to be back home in toontown, she decided to wish for something else

"_I wish that sky would appear." _

And Poof! Sky appeared before their eyes. Jam and Sky exchanged confused looks. Berry was slightly amazed. She wondered where the braclet came from, and what she could do with it. Sky Asked "Uh... Berry... Why.... Am... I.... Here?" Berry didn't know what to say, she just ignored it.

They Lay on the grass wondering what to do, Berry thought of trolley, They both said "No" in unison They felt so bored.


	2. Annoucement and Spreaksville

They decided to head home, when they arrived in TTC, Flippy was announcing something, they went to have a look,

"As you know I, and five fellow toons will be travelling to Cog Nation, I would like any seggestions please. Thank you." annoucened Flippy.  
Every toon Shouted "Lady Wonderberry!!!" In unison. Berry came up, onto the stage, and Flippy asked who she would like to take, "I Would like to bring, Ujamaflip, Sky Water, CrystalGem Kay and.... My friend the glitch master, Loopy!" The crowd roared,

"Setled it is!" Announced Flippy once again.

The all went to HQ Including Flippy, of course they got pestered from fans of the famous Lady Wonderberry, Sometimes

_"I wish i wasn't so famous!"_

And of course nobody took note of her anymore - because of the braclet. Nobody but her noticed really. When they got to the supply room, Berry took, a jacket, a waterproof jacket, food, fresh water, some special toon gags, like Opera, Geyser, Wedding, Toon up, Train, Presentation, and Ocean Liner. They all had them each, yet they had to earn them again when they used them.

They all set out to Fluffy's funny farm, only toons on the toon council could go there, but the gang had an exception because of being on a mission. "Were here." Flippy said. It looked amazing from the outside! As they entered, it was amazing, lushious green grass, emerald green trees, everything looked so jubilent, even the flowers were happy! "This is amazing!!!! Oh Flippy, if we manage to find Cog Nation, Will you please let me have Funny Farms on my map?" Pleaded Berry

"I'll think about it." he replied. The gang went through the beautiful forest, when they came to the end, everyone almost wanted to cry, it was so very memorbale, Berry wished.

_"Please!!! I wish we would stop crying!"_

And of course they did. She only had just relized that she wasn't very famous, and well they had all stopped crying! She had almost forgot about the bracelet, she forgot if she said "I wish...." It would come true.

Ryanna the famous mouse came over to us, she asked what were we doing here, And Crystal replied "Well, we're on a misson to get to cog nation"  
"Yes" whispered Loopy.  
"Well, Can i come? Please, i have excellent skills when it comes to tricking cogs! They'll never know what hit them!"  
The gang thought about this new comer, Just as flippy was gonna say no, he spat out a yes,  
"Oh, Thank you! You won't regret it!" thanked Ryanna.

Flippy looked at his map, "We'll head to Spreaksville, it's the closet to Funny Farms."  
"Kk" Everyone said but Flippy in unison.  
As the group headed out to Spreaksville, they saw too paths, they both said Spreaksville, but one was beautifully lushious, and the other was a snowing wonderland. They decided to split up. Ryanna, Berry and Crystal were going to go through the lushious green path, and Jam, Sky and Flippy were going to go through the snowy wonderland.

As Ryanna, Berry and Crystal went through the forest, Crystal noticed the ring around Berry's leg. "What's that on your leg?" asked Crystal.  
"Oh, Ummm, well you wont believe me if i told ya." Replied Berry.  
"Please!!! I'll believe you!" Pleaded Crystal.  
"It's a wishing bracelet, that's why im not very famous anymore." Berry whispered to Crystal so Ryanna wouldn't know.

As for the boys, Flippy asked, "Well.... How much gag experince do you guys have? And what laff?"  
"Well, I have 62 laff, and three lv sevens" Replied Jam  
"And I have 94 laff, and six lv sevens." Sky said proud of himself.  
"I have 137 laff and all lv sevens." Even prouder Flippy started boasting about how being on the toon council was so good and all of its advantages. "Uhhhh Sooooo Coldddddd" Shivered Jam. They had all forgotten they were in a snowy wonderland.

"I wonder how the bo-" but Berry got cut off by Ryanna,  
"Just enjoy the lovely stuff we have here! Don't worry!" Replied Ryanna.  
Berry decided to make the most, she stole some apples, pears and some bananas to heal them if they got hurt.  
"Oh, wow look! A cog!!!!" Schreeched Ryanna.  
"Hmm,"

_"I wish it would dissapear, heh."  
_  
And then it dissapeard, "Where did it go!?"  
"Uh, look Ryanna, I have this bracelet, it's a magical bracelet, it ca-" But once again she got cut off by Ryanna.  
"WHAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THEY ARE! THE GODS CHOOSE THEIR MASTERS! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!!!"

Back to the boys, "Well... That was sure quick! We're out! Nya!~" Shouted Sky,  
"Where are the girls though?" Asked Jam.  
They all exchanged confused looks. Spearksville looked strange compared to the picture in the map. It was full of **Grayness.....**

"We're out!!!! Nya!~" Screamed Ryanna.  
They were confused spreaksville looked... So.... **Gray...**


	3. Spreaksville and the new comer

The girls ran over to the boys. "Hey!" The girls all shouted.

"Hi"  
"Hallo"  
"Hello"  
They all exchanged confused looks. They went to the nearest shop called : Lasys's Wonders.  
They entered it was empty but full of gags and rare matieral. "Guys becareful! Try and steal what you can without getting caught!" Whispered Flippy. Everyone grabbed what they could. But then, Lasy came "WHA!?" She wasnt what they all thought, she was half robot and half toon. They all were plain confused, "Don't be - DESTROY... - get ou - DESTROY - im - DESTROY - half robot! Get out!" They all ran to a nearby lake. "Boy that was close" Puffed Jam.  
"Yep." Everyone else Puffed.

Berry decided to take some bananas out from the forest she had collected.  
"Here" "I collected these from the forest, I still have some pears and apples though, does anyone not like bananas?"  
"There fine,"  
"There ok"  
"I love em!" Everyone stared at flippy, including me.  
"Therr... Nice?"  
"Sure..."  
And I just replied "Well, thats good!"  
All the boys stared at the lake eating their bananas. Jam lied down, exhausted. "Now what?" No one replied Jam though.

"NOW WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" Yelled Jam at the top of his lungs.  
"Ugh...""Lets head out to... Hmmm... Uhhhh... Hey look guys!" Berry exclamed. A medium sized periwinkle cat appeard, her name tag said Princess Melody Sparkleswirl. "Hello..." Princess Melody Sparkleswirl slyly welcomed.  
"Hallo! Hmm... I like your name!" I replied  
"Thanks!" Melody excitedly replied.

**- PS I NEED MORE CHARACTERS: (Review! And ill see who I like...)  
NAME:**

**GENDER:**

**COLOR:**

**SPECIES:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**SIZE/WEIGHT E.G, SMALL, 4O POUNDS ETC:**

**OTHER:**

**Thanks! This was a bit of a short chapter. So sorry!**


End file.
